Mit freündlichen Grüßen
by Am17
Summary: Gibbs und O Neill treffen aufeinander


Jack O´Neill war gerade dabei das Pentagon durch den Haupteingang zu verlassen, als er von einer Menschen Menge aufgehalten wurde. Es sah danach aus, als ob mehrere Kamerateams ein Interview mit einem General am übertragen waren.

„Sergeant, wann kann man wieder hier raus?" wollte er von einem der Uniformierten Soldaten des Sicherheitsdienstes neben ihm wissen.

„Sir, das Interview dauert noch etwa fünf Minuten. Ich denke mal Zehn Minuten bis alles weg ist." Antwortet der Sergeant.

„Ich danke ihnen Sergeant, dann neben ich doch die U-Bahn. Ich wünsche ihnen eine Ruhige Schicht hiernach." Bedankte sich O´Neill und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zu einem der Nebenausgänge.

Der Sergeant verabschiedete sich von O´Neill und drehte sich wieder der Menge zu, als ein Mann im Anzug neben ihn trat.

„Entschuldigen sie Sergeant. Special Agent Tony Dinozzo, NCIS. Ich bin auf der Suche nach diesem Mann. Haben sie ihn hier vorbeikommen sehen?" Stellte sich der Mann vor und zeigte ihm ein Bild.  
Sofort erkannte er den Air Force General, von vor wenigen Augenblicken wieder.

„ja Sir. Sie haben ihn gerade verpasst. Er ist in die Richtung gegangen." Antwortete der Sergeant und zeigte einen der Flure hinab.

„Danke Sergeant." Sagte Tony und machte sich hinter O´Neill her.

Ihm folgten zwei weitere Personen.

Jack bog gerade um eine Ecke, als ihm sein Adjutant entgegenkam.

„Captain Stone, gehen sie jetzt auch endlich Nachhause?" wollte er von ihr Wissen.

„natürlich Sir, so haben sie es mir befohlen." Antwortete sie direkt.

„Dann befehle ich ihnen nicht den Haupteingang zu nehmen. Irgendein General gibt mal wieder ein Interview." Erwiderte Jack gelassen.

„ich danke für die Info. Aber mein Mann erwartet mich dort. Wir wollen, da ich ja jetzt schon nachhause komme Essen gehen." Meinte sie nur und wollte sich von einem grinsenden General verabschieden, als zwei Männer und eine Frau um die Ecke kamen.

„Sind sie Jack O´Neill?" wollte der offensichtliche Anführer der Gruppe wissen.

„Ja der bin ich und wer sind sie?"

Jack sah sich die drei Genau an, und bemerkte sofort das der zweite Mann und die Frau ihre Hände gefährlich nah an ihren Waffen, die sie unter ihren Jacken trugen hatten.

„Mein Name ist Special Agent Tony Dinozzo, NCIS. Ich bin hier um sie wegen des Verdachts auf Mord festzunehmen."

Jeder im Gang wurde sofort Hellhörig bei diesen Worten und drehten sich zu der kleinen Gruppe.

Jack sah sich den Agenten genau an und wusste sofort, dass dies kein Scherz war.

Langsam, aber bestimmt, steckte er seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben in Richtung von Tony und seinen Kopf zu Stone.

„Ava, könnten sie bitte noch mal ins Büro gehen bevor sie und ihr Mann essen gehen und einen Code Abydos 2 einläuten bis sie was von mir nach Protokoll hören?"

Perplex von der Reaktion des Verdächtigen dauerte es etwas bis Tony alles registriert hatte. Mit geübten Handgriffen nahm er seine Handschellen und fesselte den General mit seinen Händen auf dem Rücken.

„Wir bringen sie jetzt ins NCIS HQ zum Verhör." Sagte Tony und führte den General ab.

Laut seiner Uhr saß er nun schon seit fast einer Stunde in diesem Verhörraum ohne das er jemanden zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, was in leicht nervte, denn so würde er die neue Simpsons Folge, die in weniger als zwei Stunden laufen würde verpassen und das hasste er. Äußerlich, lies er sich dies natürlich nicht ansehen. Er hatte es nicht umsonst bis in den Generalsrang und Kommandant einer der geheimsten Einrichtungen der Welt geschafft. Die Jahre vor dem Programm taten auch ihres dazu.

Doch langsam wurde es Zeit das was passiert, denn hätte er nur dumm rum sitzen wollten hätte er nur ein Budget Meeting mit dem IOA einberufen müssen. So sah er von seiner Uhr auf den Halbdurchsichtigen Spiegel, hinter dem sich sein _`Foltermeister´_ versteckte.

Hinter dem Spiegel, stand Agent Gibbs zusammen mit Agent David und sahen dem General seit dreißig Minuten zu als sich die Tür öffnete und McGee den Raum betrat.

„Boss, Abby und ich haben versucht noch mehr über den General herauszufinden." Sagte dieser und hielt Gibbs eine Akte hin.

Gibbs nahm diese, öffnete sie und fing an sie zu überfliegen.

Nach dem Er Fertig war schloss er sie wieder und gab sie an Ziva weiter.

„Ich glaube dir und Abby ist ein Fehler unterlaufen Tim." Sagte sie.

„Hier ist nicht nur eine, nein hier sind gleich VIER Sterbeurkunden drin und den Rest kennen wir schon. Wann und wo er stationiert war, aber nirgend steht was er dort gemacht hat." Meinte sie nur.

„Da gibt es nichts. Wir haben alles Versucht, aber diese Informationen sind so gut versteckt und verschlüsselt, das wir nicht rankommen."

„Ich glaube es wird Zeit das ich mich unserem Gast mal Vorstelle." Meinte Gibbs nur und verließ den Raum.

Jack hörte, wie sich Schritte der Tür näherten was ihn hoffen lies, dass man ihn _`endlich´_ Verhören würde. Er wurde bestätigt, als sich die Tür öffneten und ein älterer Mann mit kurzem Militärhaarschnitt den Raum betrat.

Der Mann hatte eine Akte in der Hand, die er auf den Tisch legte, bevor er sich ihm gegenüber auf den anderen Stuhl setzte.

„Ich bin Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Stellte sich der Mann vor.

„Nett sie kennen zu lernen Agent." Antwortete Jack nüchtern.

„Lieutanant General Jonathan J. O'Neill wissen sie warum sie hier sind?" fragte Gibbs freundlich.

„Ihr Agent hat mich wegen Mordes festgenommen, also deswegen?" kam die lässige Gegenfrage von Jack.

McGee und Ziva sahen den General nur ungläubig an. Wusste er nicht um was es hier ging und wer da vor ihm saß, oder warum nahm er das alles auf die leichte Schulter? Gibbs ging etwas Ähnliches durch den Kopf, also beschloss er das Tempo zu erhören. So öffnete er die Akte die er mit in den Raum genommen hatte und nahm einige Bilder aus dieser, die er vor Jack ausbreitete.

Auf den Bildern, sah man den mit Blut überströmten Körpers eines farbigen Mannes in der Uniform des US Marine Corps mit einem Loch in seinem Kopf.

„Das ist Gunnery Sergeant Pedro King, er wurde heute Morgen um 0900 ermordet in einer Seitengasse in Washington gefunden. Todesursache ist ein Kopfschuss." Klärte Gibbs Jack auf.

„Es tut mir leid das zuhören, aber wie betrifft das mich? Ich kenne ihren Gunny nicht."

„Das ist ganz einfach. Wir fanden die Tatwaffe, eine Walther P99, die auf SIE registriert ist." Sagte Gibbs.

`Habe ich dich´ dachte sich Gibbs, als Jack seine Augenbraue hochzog.

Keiner der beiden Männer sagte in den darauffolgenden Minuten etwas, bis das schweigen von einem Klopfen an der der Tür unterbrochen wurde.

„Agent Gibbs, mein Name ist Major Jules Green, ich bin vom United States Air Force Judge Advocate General's Corps. Ich bin der Anwalt von General O´Neill." sagte eine Frau in Zivil, als sie den Raum betrat und ihm die Hand hinhielt.

Gibbs stand auf und schüttelte die ihm hingehaltene Hand.

„Agent Gibbs, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht würde ich kurz mit meinem Mandanten sprechen. Ich rufe sie, wenn wir weitermachen können." Sprach sie zu ihm

„Natürlich Major." Antwortete Gibbs und verließ den Raum.

„Was haben sie dieses Mal angestellt General?" wollte der Major sofort wissen, als Gibbs den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Es ist auch schön sie zu sehen Green, ich dachte sie sind noch mit ihren Kindern im Urlaub." Antwortete Jack ihr.

„Nun ja, bis vor zwei Stunden war ich es auch noch. Nur, wenn Marine One kommt um einen abzuholen und man von seinem Commander in Chief erfährt, dass der Vorgesetzte mal wieder seinen Anwalt braucht, lässt man die Kinder schon mal bei Freunden." Klärte sie Jack auf.

Dieser sah sie nur entschuldigend an.

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist entschädige ich sie. Wie wäre es mit Tickets für ein Eishockey Spiel?"

„Sie ändern sich wohl nie Sir oder?"

„Sie kennen mich. Aber mal spaß bei Seite. Bevor ich abgeführt wurde habe ich von Captain Stine einen Abydos 2 auslösen lassen, sprich niemand kommt solange ich es nicht sage, mit Ausnahme sie jetzt."

„Verstanden Sir. Was wird ihnen Vorgeworfen?"

„Ich soll einen Marine erschossen haben, da die Tatwaffe auf mich Registriert ist."

„Sir ich muss es sie Fragen: Gehört ihnen die Waffe?"

„Ich besitze eine Waffe dieses Typs, aber die ist in einem Safe eingeschlossen, da kommen außer mir nur drei weitere Personen dran."

„Wo befindet sich dieser Safe Sir doch nicht in ihrer Wohnung?"

„Natürlich nicht. Seit Mein Sohn gestorben ist habe ich nur Waffen im Haus, wenn ich da bin. Der Safe befindet sich in meinem Büro."

„Spricht etwas dagegen, wenn ich den Agenten wieder rein hole Sir?"

„Nur zu."

Gibbs hatte den Raum verlassen und war sofort in den Beobachtung Raum zu McGee und Ziva gegangen und hatte so alles mitbekommen, was zwischen den beiden Offizieren besprochen wurde.

„Das ist so gut wie ein Geständnis." Meinte McGee, als er hörte wie der General das mit der Waffe erzählte.

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher Tim. Er hat nicht gesagt, dass es seine Waffe ist, nur dass er eine Waffe dieses Typs besitzt." Sagte Ziva, die das Gespräch weiterverfolgte.

„Ziva hat recht McGee. Das war kein Geständnis." Meinte Gibbs, bevor er den Raum wieder verließ um das Verhör fortzuführen.

„Wenn nicht dagegen spricht fahren wir mit dem Verhör nun fort." Sprach Gibbs, der den beiden wieder gegenübersaß.

„Ok. General O´Neill, wo waren sie heute Morgen zwischen 0800 und 1000? Laut dem Melderegister des Pentagons waren sie nicht im Haus." Fing Gibbs mit seiner Befragung an.

„Ich hatte eine Besprechung." Antwortete Jack, nach einem kurzen nicken von Green.

„Wo und mit wem?" wollte Gibbs wissen.

„Das ist geheim." Antwortete Jack sofort.

„General O´Neill, sagen sie mir wo sie waren. Sie sind noch immer des Mordes Beschuldigt." Setzte Gibbs nach.

„Agent Gibbs. Der General kann ihnen auf diese Frage nicht Antworten. Das Treffen ist als geheim eingestuft. Sie wissen was dies bedeutet." Antwortetet dieses Mal Green.

„Ein Geheimtreffen für einen Mord vielleicht?" fragte Gibbs.

„Gibbs, wenn ich jemanden umgebracht hätte, würde ich nicht hier Sitzen. Sie würden nie erfahren, dass ich es war. Ich mache keine Anfängerfehler, wie meine auf mich zugelassene Waffe zu benutzen und diese dann am Tatort zurückzulassen. Da hat mich meine Regierung bessere Methoden gelehrt."

„Gut, wenn sie es mir nicht sagen wollen. Sie haben eben behauptet, es wäre nicht ihre Waffe, da diese in einem Safe liegt. Sagen sie meinen Agenten, wo in ihrem Büro der Safe ist und die werden sich davon überzeugen, dass ihre Waffe da ist wo sie behaupten."

„Das wir schwierig. Das Büro von dem ich Sprach ist in einer Geheimen Einrichtung und ihre Agenten haben keinen Zugang dazu." Erwiderte Jack.

„General O´Neill, meinte Agenten haben Zugang zu Geheimdaten und Anlagen der Stufe 6. Es gibt nur wenige Anlagen die eine Höhere Stufe haben."

„Da haben wir schon unser Problem. Sie bräuchten mindesten 8 um am Tor empfangen zu werden. Ich kann ihnen aber Anbieten, dass jemand vor Ort die Waffe sichert und sie hier her Versand wird. Natürlich so, dass alles vor Gericht verwertet werden kann." Bot Jack an.

„Machen sie das. Ich werde da FBI Beten, dass jemand die Waffe in der Nähre ihrer Einrichtung Abholen wird. Bis dahin bleiben sie mein Gast. Damit ist das Verhör für heute Beendet."

„Tobias, du muss mir einen Gefallen tun. Du musst für mich ein Beweisstück von Colorado Springs nach DC schaffen." Bat Gibbs seinen Freund beim FBI.

„Hat das Was mit dem General zu tun, den du heute Morgen Verhaftet hast?" wollte dieser am Telefon wissen.

„Ja, aber woher weißt du davon?" kam es verwundert von Gibbs.

„Jethro halb Washington weiß davon. Wir hatten hier Anrufe von Senatoren, die wissen wollten Warum General O´Neill verhaftet wurde. Selbst Reporter haben hier angerufen. Ich könnte wetten dasselbe passiert bei euch. Am besten sprichst du mal mit deinem Direktor. Und ja ich kann dir das Beweismittel einfliegen."

Zwei Tage später stand Gibbs mit seinem Team in Schusssicheren Westen vor einem Gebäudekomplex, in dem ihre Zielperson angeblich Wohnte. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Daten bei der Registrierungsstelle für Privatwaffen gefälscht worden waren.

Anscheinend hatte es jemand versucht den General in Verruf zu bringen.

Sein Team war bereit das den Komplex zu durchsuchen, hatte aber noch bevor sie losgefahren waren von seinem Direktor Unterstützung zugesagt bekommen, auf die sie nun warteten als auch schon drei Schwarze SUVs bei ihnen hielten.

„Agent Gibbs. Colonel Albert Reynolds SG-3, Lt. Colonel Lorne AR-2, Captain Cadman AR-6, und Major Lupin SG-27. Wir sind ihre Unterstützung. Mit freundlichen Grüßen General O´Neill.


End file.
